Stories of the Brokenhearted
by La Papillon
Summary: I made a mistake, but am I not human? Am I not allowed to mess up once in a while? I'm sorry for the pain I have caused... am causing... will cause, but I cannot put you before my responsibilities... ever. Rated M for mature content. Sess/Kag pairing.


Whoever said the taste of life is bitter was absolutely right. As my pigment lost color, my eyes closed tight, and my stomach muscles clench; I threw up hot acid. It tasted malodorous. It tasted of events that occurred one month, two weeks and three days prior. It tasted of a baby. That's right, morning sickness. It isn't desirable to any woman, but especially not to a girl that is bordering 18. I fastidiously laid my head against the almost obsessive compulsively clean toilet seat, while taking deep breathes. Being pregnant was painful, but what was more painful was the cognition that I was being deserted for this fact. Commonsensically speaking, my mother was only thinking of the baby and me, but it didn't take away the pain. I, Kagome Higurashi, a 17 year old high school graduate who was anticipating going away for university, is pregnant. It is not my proudest moment, but I am not ashamed. My only saving grace was the fact that this baby was not one that came from a bottle. I got in bed conscious of the fact that this was a likely prospect.

I wiped the disgorged off of my chin and flushed the toilet. I watched my bile swirl down the drain and I started to laugh. It was a hysteric laugh that sounded unhinged to me, but I couldn't stop. I hadn't realized that someone had come into the bathroom until I heard my mother crying and felt her hug me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but we cried until my tears died down into loud hiccups. My mother wiped the tear streak off of my face and smoothed down my hair.

"Kagome..." she cut her sentence off. I could feel that what she had to say would change my life forever, more so than this baby. I held my breathe and waited for the worst. She took a small breathe and then spoke my punishment. "Kagome, baby, you know I love you, but you also know that I cannot take care of you... now." Tears sprung into her eyes. "There are other options. I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid there is nothing else neither of us can do to make this better."

I jerked away from her. I got up and took a step back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No..." I said under my breath. She kept talking. "No." I said more firmly. "No!" I screamed. "No. No. No. No. No! I refuse. Momma what are you thinking? I know we can't really afford this, but this is low. I can't believe that you would think of something like this, let alone suggest it. I don't care what kind of situation we're in." It was quiet for awhile. My mother looked crestfallen."I'll move out."

"Now Kagome, really. Isn't that too much? You'd rather live on your own than just do what I say?"

"Of course!"

"Look, I know your Dad hasn't been in your life, but he is financially stable. He can take care of you the right way. He can give you and the baby something I cannot. A bright future. He's better than nothing."

"Dad? You were talking about Dad? Oh... thank God." But it wasn't something to rejoice about.

"What did you think I was talking about?" She asked.

"Never mind that. Mom... Dad? I can't. He's living with that woman, he has a whole new family now. Don't send me over there. Please." I was desperate. I had no problem with my Dad; we had no relationship. I wouldn't feel like a stranger, a burden, an intruder into this illusion that he molded for himself.

"Kagome," my mother said austerely. "you got pregnant and this is the only means, in which I know of, to take care of you. I don't want you to feel as though I trying to get rid of a blemish on my spotless family tree, this is the only way that I can show you that I love you... and your, no, my grandchild."

"A blemish?" Even though what my mother said did make sense, the only part that registered to my frantic mind was the insult.

"No, not a blemish. You are not a blemish. Firstly, our family is far from spotless, look at what happened between your father and I?" She smiled, "So what if the family talks, let them, but to me you're my daughter who made a mistake. You were foolish and this foolishness will cost you. But that's okay. In order to pass all of life trials, you must first fail some. This will forever be your encumbrance and sadly you now have a very strenuous path set ahead of you, because I guarantee that this child will cause you to miss out on a lot, but you will also experience things that few other will. You are my child and you will conquer any foolhardy dent in your way." I sat on the rim of bathtub and thought over what was just said to me. My mother was right. I might not favor the current turn of events, but I caused them myself. Now I have to be prepared for what is to come.

* * *

"Don't forget to call me as soon as you get settled. Oh and brush your teeth at least three times a day. And call me if you start have discomfort or pain... or if you miss me." My mother went on. I was standing outside, watching as my Dad loaded my bags in the car. "Kagome, you still have to study hard okay? Be a good girl and-"

"Mom!" I said laughing, "It's okay. Really, I'll be fine. I know what to do and how to get it done. I will call and e-mail and study. If anything goes wrong, I promise, you will be the first to know."

Tears sprung in her eyes. She took the back of her hand and wiped them away with determination. "Souta! Dad! Get out here, come say bye to Kagome." She howled. Souta was the first to shy away from the safety of the house. He timidly walked over to us, deliberately turning his back on Dad.

"Kagome... I'm taking your T.V. and your radio." He said.

"The hell you are! I expect to see my things the way I left it when I come back." I replied.

"You can't stop me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll see." I looked at him, wanting to remember the way he looked; after all I couldn't see him whenever I wanted anymore. "I love you too."

"I'm going to miss you, Sis. It- It won't be the same. Without. You." He said brokenly. I gathered him into an embrace that he would usually push away from, but today he hugged me back and I knew he was crying. "You have to visit." he said when we parted.

"Of course, squirt. After all you have to meet your niece or nephew." I hugged him again. I was waiting for Grandpa to come out of the house next, but he didn't. I didn't take it to heart though, I did say bye to him before hand. My grandfather dislikes my father very much. He blames my father the fact that my mother has had a hard life and no husband to share it with, though he had predicted this occurrence from the start.

"Okay Kagome, we're all set." My Dad said as he walked over to me. "Souta? My have you gotten big, what are you know? Eleven?"

"I'm twelve... Did you assume I would stay a baby forever? Just because you aren't here to see me grow doesn't mean I won't." Souta turned and walked back into the house not even sparing Dad a glance.

"I would apologize for his behave, but he's completely right." My Mom said to him.

"I guess. You look amazing, though. I'm glad to see you're well." He said to her.

"You think because you divorced me that I would let myself go to pieces? You think to much of yourself." She replied.

"Does the whole family hate me?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we don't love you." Dad actually looked surprised by this. "But we don't hate you either." I saw him crack a smile. "Anyway, take care of my girl. She is going to need you now more than ever."

"That, I will do. I was so excited when I got the call. Not about the pregnancy, but the opportunity to reconnect with my first born. I assure you I will do the best that I can for her."

"I don't need empty promises. All I ask is that you do take care of her and make her feel comfortable and right at home." She said.

"Okay. Come on Kagome; let's go before we hit traffic." And just like that I began a new journey to the unknown; I just hope it will work out.


End file.
